Izuna's back story
by ReianIkeda
Summary: This is a story about my rendition of Izuna had he been revived during the 4th great ninja war.
Having been revived by the Black Zetsu controlled Obito, Madara was having to fend off the tag team assaults of Naruto and Sasuke. Even being eyeless this legendary Uchiha was still holding the upper hand against the two, although the Elder was solely playing defense. The two young heroes were slowly wearing Madara out, he knew that eventually the tides would turn and they'd defeat him because of his lack of eyesight.

In the current situation, Madara couldn't make an attempt for the eye he had Black Zetsu stash away, and he couldn't go for the one in Obito's socket because Zetsu was currently pre-occupied with The edo Minato and his former student, Kakashi Hatake. Madara had to make a play, he needed a third head. There was only one thing he could do, but there chances of success were limited. Considering how long it had been. Madara, while evading to the best of his abilities while blind, made his way closer to Zetsu. Once in ear shot the Uchiha called out, "Zetsu, we have to try. Use the Rinnegan once more if we fail, we will move on."

Zetsu nodded in agreement and Madara took over fending off both Minato and Kakashi while Zetsu leapt back, forcefully bringing Obito's hands into the Ran seal. "Outer path! Samsara of heavenly life!" Zetsu forced Obito to repeat as the head of the King of Hell rose from the ground, opening it's mouth agape. The unearthly head coughed once, forcing out a body. The person lied there, lifeless before a green entity whisped out of the mouth from the King of Hell and vanished into the corpse. Immediately the male threw himself over, face up and gasping for air.

The male had long black hair that was feathered and wild like Madara's, and just like Madara, his eye sockets were empty. He got to his hands and knees, frantically feeling around and looking able, trying to see. The King of Hell slowly sunk away as an evil grin stretched across Madara's features, feeling the presence of the new comer.

The new arrival calmed, appearing to focus before his head quickly shot to face Madara's direction. "Brother?! How am I back? What happened!" He called out. His words caused everyone around to freeze and look at the male in astonishment. Naruto looked over to Sasuke, bewildered. "Sasuke, did he call Madara his brother?"

"Don't lose focus, Naruto. I have a feeling this is about to get a lot worse." Sasuke replied with so much as a glance in Naruto's direction. He was too focused on the new person, studying him with his EMS, internally amazed at the power he was feeling.

"Izuna, welcome back. Now is not the time for questions. We are at war with the world, my brother. Anyone that you sense that isn't me. Kill them." Madara stated coldly, gesturing towards Naruto, Sasuke and the forces occupied by the Gedo Mazo. Izuna nodded, his expression hardened as he cracked his neck side to side. "it's been far too long, Brother. Though… I can feel my muscles aching to fight, and my chakra burning to be released. I will end them quickly." Izuna took a deep breath before releasing it slowly as he crouched and faced towards Naruto and Sasuke. "You two seem to be the most powerful out of the others. You'll die first."

Sasuke readied his sword and scoffed. "How arrogant, coming from a relic with no eyes. My-"

Before Sasuke could speak another word, Izuna was already digging his right knee deep into the boys gut. Sasukes eyes widened as he gasped for air before soaring back into the ground, rolling around like a ragdoll.

"Sasuke! Agghhh! You Bastard! Naruto lunged for Izuna. The Uchiha side stepped a right hook from the Uzumaki and countered with a powerful right jab of his own. Naruto was dazed and thrown off. Allowing Izuna to gracefully step down with his right foot and pivot, bringing around his left heel, and slamming it into Naruto's head to cause him to be thrown back into the ground. Izuna recentered and stood calmly. "So very strong, but so very slow. Feel lucky that I don't have my eyes, insects." Izuna targeted himself onto Naruto's Chakra, he crouched, prepared to pounce on the Uzumaki. Just as his right foot kicked off, the Uchiha was halted a upward kick from Minato, using his Flying Thunder God to get the jump on Izuna. The Namikaze's kick sent the eyeless male flipping backwards twice before coming to a stop. He faced in the direction of the source and tilted his head curiously just as another presence landed next to his attacker. "That Jutsu.. You're not that lowly Senju, though. You definitely don't have the Chakra of a Senju either.. Perhaps a student?" He question and gestured towards Kakashi, who had come to Minato's side. "And you. I can sense the Sharingan, but not the Chakra of one. Clearly you stole that eye."

"Minato is the father of one of the boys you just attacked, and I am Kakashi Hatake. Do not concern yourself with how I got the Sharingan. You won't be alive much longer to care." Kakashi stated with confidence, with Minato standing quietly next to his former student. They were poised to attack when Black Zetsu controlled Obito landed next to Izuna, Obito's life force running so dangerously low that his eye was closed, and in an unconscious state. "Izuna, your brother wishes for you to handle the Ninetails boy, and the wayward Uchiha… I am tasked with these two."  
"Wayward Uchiha? You mean there are Uchiha that aren't aligned with us?" Izuna questioned.

"Aside from this trash that I am attached to, You, and your Brother; Sasuke is the only remaining Uchiha and he stands in our way." Replied Zetsu.

Izuna's head dipped in brief thought as he silently mouthed, 'Only four Uchiha alive.' He then recalled his brother stating that there were no time for questions. With that, Izuna nodded feeling rather enraged and leapt off with incredible speed for the two boys.

Izuna now stood facing the boys as they recovered to their feet. The blind Uchiha could only see their chakra thanks to his sensory abilities. He focused mainly on Sasuke. He couldn't believe that an Uchiha was foolish enough to stand against them. What had happened since his original death?

"Sasuke, is it? What are you hoping to gain from your insubordination? Do you really hope to best my brother?" Izuna questioned, genuinely curious.

"Your brother is a psychopath! He only plans to enslave the planet!" Naruto spouted off before Sasuke could offera rebuttal which caused Izuna's face to contort with irritation. "You watch your mouth."

"Naruto's telling the truth." Sasuke firmly stated, his EMS was deadlocked on the blind Uchiha. "Madara only seeks to cast the world into an infinite genjutsu, and now that your revived. That includes you."

Izuna took a moment after hearing Sasuke's words. He stretched his sensory, feeling the chakra of many that fought against his brother, the strange symbiote and a few other beings off in the distance. He noticed there were an array of chakras around. From all of the nations as he sensed around he was thrown off at feeling a very familiar chakra. "There's.. More.." He muttered to himself. Now Izuna had several questions that needed answers. Immediately.

Naruto noticed Izuna's focus was clearly on other things. He glanced to Sasuke who had apparently noticed the same thing, giving Naruto a nod in agreement. Naruto smirked and waited for Sasuke to advance so he could follow up.

Sasuke held his sword firmly in hand as he leapt several feet into the air. He knew Izuna was blind, he also knew he was focused on other things, and if anything Naruto would gain his attention before he noticed Sasuke. As he reached peak height, Sasuke's hand erupted in lightning that sparked and danced about. With his sword wielding hand, Sasuke flung the weapon for Izuna, ensuring it to pierce the Uchiha unless he dodged, which Sasuke would then strike with his Chidori.

Everything next happened so quickly. Naruto waited idly by, preparing a massive Rasengan as Sasuke descended. He intended on following Sasuke's Chidori with his signature move, but what his eyes witnessed made the Uzumaki freeze.

As Sasuke descended his Sword fell faster. Izuna, who was seemingly distracted, vanished.

Izuna was indeed focusing his sense much further than Just Sasuke and Naruto, but was a child of war. He wasn't easily going to be taken by surprise. He felt Sasuke's coming presencethe moment he left his original postion, never did Izuna expect him to move so slow. As the sword fell, Izuna used his superior speed to move himself past Sasuke, snatching the youth's sword. Now behind the enemy Uchiha, he grasped the blades hilt with both hands and struck down, sending the blade through Sasuke's back and out his chest.

Izuna came down with the blade, and Sasuke to impale the boy into the ground. Sasuke screamed out in pain, as blood quickly filled his mouth causing him to cough it up. "H-how.. Y-you're.."

"I gave you ample time, and you wasted it. This is your own doing.." Izuna stated calmly.

"Sasuke! No!" Naruto yelled out, in his anger he went into Chakra mode despite being low on Chakra. The sudden change surprised Izuna, but in Chakra Naruto's speed heightened significantly. The Uzumaki darted towards Izuna who was a second too late to guard, allowing Naruto to land a hit in Izuna's torso. The hit sent Izuna toppling backwards, rolling against the ground before finally sliding to a stop. The blind Uchiha got himself to his hands and knees lazily. "That was pretty qui-" His words were cut short as the young Uzumaki's leg made contact with Izuna's face, again sending the eyeless male soaring away.

Naruto was quick to catch Izuna as he hit the ground after kicking him. The boy mounted Izuna, pinning his arms against the ground as he sat on his chest.

"What the hell is your problem?! Sasuke is an Uchiha just like you!"

"Was." Izuna responded coldly.

"You didn't- What did you say?"

"Was. He was an Uchiha. Didn't you feel his life slip away? I killed that weakling of an Uchiha." Izuna smirked at his own words, which only created more hatred inside Naruto. The boy growled with malice as he released Izuna's arms only to begun a hellish onslaught of powerful punches down upon Izuna's face.

Izuna just remained still, he didn't block, or try to move his head, instead he took the hits, each one causing a splash of blood to come from Izuna's nose, or mouth. While he took the beating the Elder Uchiha instead made handsigns, despite not bringing his hands together. Once finished Izuna slammed his palms against the ground; and a mere second later an earth pillar rapidly emerged, curving to smash into the distracted Naruto's face to send the boy rolling off Izuna.

Izuna freely stood, immediately flashing through hand signs once more, he was finishing on the Ram seal when Madara appeared at his side, placing a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "Izuna, that's enough. I will take it from here."

"I'm fine, brother. Let me end this child."

"No. I need what he contains. Go tend to your old rival, Tobirama." Madara offered with a sick smile. Hearing the Senju's name caused an internal pain, and the hairs of Izuna's neck to stand. He didn't say anything more, didn't need to be told twice. He simply vanished from his older brother who now stood over the recovering Naruto, staring down with one closed eye and one purple eye with a ripple pattern.

Izuna appeared before the Edo form of Hashirama; who was at this moment locked down in a kneeling position thanks to Madara's chakra rods. Izuna couldn't see the situation the Senju was in, but could sense a hold on his energy. Hashirama, on the other hand was in shock that the younger Uchiha was alive and standing before him. "Izuna?! I can't believe it, it's actually you!" The first Hokage exclaimed in delight, despite the situation.  
Izuna however, was primarily driven by rage at the momentand responded by kicking Hashirama in the face with all of his might. Being that he was Edo, the kick easily disintegrated most of his head.

"How dare you speak to me." Izuna remarked before vanishing once more. This time the male appeared at his true target. The cause of his death all those years ago. Tobirama Senju. Izuna stood over the male, and even though he couldn't see, he was able to sense that he was also locked down as Hashirma was. The white haired Senju angled his head up to look at Izuna. He didn't speak, he only watched and waited. He could feel the anger radiating of Izuna, how could he blame him? After all, it was he who ended his life so abruptly.

"SAY SOMETHING, TOBIRAMA! I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW WHO I AM!" Izuna shouted, his fists balling so tight that his knuckles whitened.

Tobirama still didn't speak. He didn't know what to say the Izuna, even if he did it wouldn't change what he had done, but the Senju's silence only anger Izuna more. He growled lowly and lifted his right leg, bringing it over the pinned Tobirama. "I TRUSTED YOU, TOBIRAMA!" Izuna yelled before bring his foot down upon Tobirama's shoulder, breaking away his arm from his Edo form.

"YOU LIED!" He brought his left foot over, kicking away one of Tobirama's legs.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Izuna's anger was flowing out without barrier as he kicked away the Senju's torso. All the while Tobirama shut his eyes. Thanks to the Jutsu, he didn't feel the pain, and he couldn't die. Allowing Izuna to destroy him to his hearts content.

After hitting away the lower half of Tobirama's body; Izuna returned to kneel in front of the down male, to make sure he could look at him. "I don't know what Jutsu your under, but I take it you can't die, although you don't seem to really be alive."

"Izuna." The White Haired Kage spoke finally, looking up at the male he once knew, exactly as he remembered him before the fight that cost him his life. Him speakingup surprised Izuna, causing him to pause, and not continue what he was going to say. Instead he remained knelt, as if waiting for the Senju to continue.

"I'm sorry, Izuna." Tobirama admitted. In the past he never had a chance to tell him, but he was sincerely sorry.

Izuna didn't quite know how to process what he had just heard, he wanted to believe the male, but how could he?

"You don't have to forgive me. I wouldn't forgive me." Tobirama continued, closing his eyes and letting his head rest against the dirt. "Go on and do what you intend to do. Just, consider asking your dear brother what all of this continued bloodshed is about. If you have anything left of our past, Izuna. Please do that."

Izuna took a moment to process Tobirama's request. He'd be lying if he claimed to not be curious about all of this. Why the Uchiha known as Sasuke wasn't on their side, why the other Uchiha Izuna had sensed when he first revived wasn't aligned with Madara. Things weren't adding up for the eyeless Shinobi, and he needed answers. The male growled lowly before bringing his right foot up, only to send it down ontop of Tobirama's shoulder, crushing away the Edo limb.

"I'm doing this out of my own curiosity. Not because you asked it of me, Tobirama. I'll get the answers I seek, and then I'll come back and finish you." Izuna stated firmly before vanishing in a plume of smoke.

Madara had been dealing with the Uzumaki, and with Obito who had surprisingly cheated death after twice using Rinne-Rebirth, and managing to overcome the hold of Black Zetsu who's still attached to him. Madara, however, wasn't giving much effort but was only enjoying the feel of a living body, and and the nearly overwhelming feeling of having even just the one Rinnegan eye that Zetsu had retrieved for him from Nagato's body. At the moment the Uchiha relic had his sights set on the eight tailed beasts that Naruto had pulled from Obito, and at anytime he could have them. Even in chakra mode, and with Obito's help, Naruto wasn't much of a force against Madara.

When Izuna appeared at the side of his brother, he had already summoned the husk of theten tails, though Izuna, being blind didn't know what exactly was transpiring. Madara glanced back to his younger sibling only brieflybefore turn his attention to his opposition.

"Why are you back? Are you already done with Tobirama?"

Izuna was cautious to respond. Something didn't feel right this time around Madara. "Brother, I need to ask you something."

"Not now Izuna, I've almost got exactly what I wanted."

"And what is that? Why are you fighting this war? Why do you not have any other allies?" Izuna attacked him with questions.

Madara scoffed by the intrusion his brother was causing. "I'm curing the world of hatred, of pain. I'm going to castthe entirety of the world into an Infinite Tsukiyomi that I control. I will be...God."

Izuna suspicion had been confirmed. There was no real threat to Madara. No real reason for him to do this. Madara had gone mad sometime after Izuna died. Izuna was war bred. He lived to fight, and to kill, and to win. Only for reason, and even being blind he could see that there wasn't a real reason behind Madara's agenda other than world domination and that isn't something Izuna could agree with.

Madara was lifting his hands to send the Gedo statue after the remaining tailed beasts, but was abruptly stopped when Izuna tightly grabbed his wrist. "Stop this, Madara. It's not too late. I'm alive. We can abandon this campaign and flee. We will start anew with the clan. You don't need to do this." Izuna pleaded.

"My own brother opposes me... Fine, Izuna." Madara stated without so much as a glance towards the younger.

Izuna sighed in relief as every muscle in his body relaxed.

"Almighty push."

"What?" Izuna muttered in confusion before he was thrown violently away from Madara. He flipped through the air, confused. 'Nothing even touched me..' he thought to himself before regaining composure just before landing rather roughly. The blind Uchiha wasted no time, he immediately vanished, leaving a cloud of dust. Lost in his arrogance, Madara didn't expect his little brother to fight back and didn't sense his arrival. Izuna appeared mid air behind the tyrant, his left leg was drawn back, his body arched as he kicked forward, connecting his shin to the unsuspecting Madara. The result sent him tumbling off the head of the statue. Meanwhile, Naruto and Obito watched from the ground in disbelief as Izuna lead a the swift assault that grew into a quick hand to hand fight between the brothers.

"Looks like we've gained an ally, Naruto." Obito pointed out.

"I don't know about ally, but if he helps against Madara, even for now. We can deal with him after. Besides, he did kill Sasuke." Naruto spat back through gritted teeth. Obito didn't respond, he was too surprised about Sasuke being defeated, he knew Izuna was not to be taken lightly, but neither was Sasuke.

Before the two on the ground could make an attempt to aide Izuna, the male was thrown from the Gedo's head, landing and rolling just in front of Naruto and Obito. Naruto hated the Izuna for what he did, but he couldn't stop himself from moving to his side to see if he was okay. "Why the change of heart?" Naruto asked as he knelt by the Uchiha.

"That's not my brother. Not anymore. He has to be stopped." Izuna explained as he sat up, turning his head in Madara's direction.

"We're glad you realize this, Izuna." Obito chimed in from behind Naruto, who just nodded in agreement.

"Naruto, I'm sorry about Sasuke. I was misguided." Izuna was being sincere. After all, Sasuke was Uchiha.

"We will cross that bridge whenever we get there. Just help-" Naruto was cut off as a chain wrapped around his throat, and tugged against him. Obito glanced around, seeing the other tailed beasts being reeled in the same way. While Izuna couldn't see he sensed the threat.

"Izuna, we have to get Naruto free! He's the only way!" Obito called out as he wrapped his arms around the Uzumaki's waist

Izuna nodded simply before leaping away towards Madara who was standing atop the Gedo Statue. One by one the tailed beast were absorbed into the statue. Naruto's turn was getting dangerously close. Izuna made it atop the statue with out confrontation from Madara.

"Safe your breath, Dear Brother. For I am the hero of this world. A hero mustn't stop his campaign." Madara truly believed what he was doing was for the better of the planet, he had certainly been lost.

"I'm sorry, Madara.. But you're no hero. Not anymore." Izuna didn't waste anymore time. He leapt at his elder brother, a chakra charged fist pulled back; threatening to cause damage to the diluted Uchiha. Madara, however. Was on a whole other level from back when they trained together. It didn't help Izuna any that he was without his prized eyesight and Madara wielded a Rinnegan. Before the blind male even came close to Madara. He was Impaled. Madara had launched, without looking, several chakra rods that penetrated Izuna's body throughout his torso.

The younger brother collapsed just before Madara, gasping for air and gurgling in pain as blood filledhis body and lungs. "I'm...Your brother.." Izuna choked out as his life slowly slipped away.

"No, you're not. Not anymore." Madara stated coldly before kicking Izuna from the head of the Gedo statue. His body fell lifeless through the air, crashing into the ground.

Simultaneously the Ninetails was yanked from Naruto's body and absorbed within the statue. Obito watched helplessly as the only hope, Naruto Uzumaki slipped out of consciousness and collapsed to the ground.

In Izuna's final moments, all he could hear were screamsof Horror as his brother and his Zetsu clones continued to take innocent life before he slipped away into a peaceful sleep as he awaited Death for the second time.

Like a bolt of lightning, Izuna's eyes shot open and he drew in a massive breath. Confusion hit the Uchiha like a mountain. Everything was so bright. What was this? Afterlife?

"Izuna, you with me?"

Was that Naruto's voice? Slowly his vision cleared up and he could see. His confusion only thickened. He looked around, body's strewn across a wasteland until his eyes fell upon a blonde haired, blue eyed male smirking back at him.

"Can you see well?" Naruto asked, waving his hands in front of Izuna's face.

"What did you do? What happened? Why am I not dead? Where's Madara." Izuna was shooting out questions quicker than Naruto could answer.

"I don't know exactly. I was sure that I was dead, and Old man Sage was there and when I woke up, I just knew what to do. But now I have to go. You're brother is getting more powerful by the moment and everyone needs me." Naruto finished as he turned and took off in the direction of combat before Izuna could ask anything else.

Izuna got to his feet, it was amazing being able to see again. Even though he couldn't explain how. He looked over himself, every wound he had acquired since he was revived here was gone. He flexed his chakra briefly before making an attempt to test the real question. He let out a sigh as he concentrated his chakra at his eyes. Immediately his onyx hues shifted Crimson as three Tomoe appeared circling the pupil.

"I'm completely back now." He smirked as a rift opened in space, vortexing into a point as Izuna was pulled away. A lot had happened since Izuna was healed by Naruto, and nothing could have prepared him for what happened when he exited the vortex in the presence of everyone. The moment Izuna emerged ready to fight, he was greeted by a Massive purple Susanoo crashing into the ground when suddenly what seemed to be the whole planet was engulfed by blinding light.

Izuna was entranced physically. He couldn't move, but was aware he was in danger as enormous roots stretched and carved the ground, wrapping up everyone and suspending them along the branch until he too, was cocooned in the same manner. Trapped within the Infinite Tsukiyomi.

To Izuna it seemed as if only seconds had passed since he was trapped. He had no dreams, no inner thoughts. Just darkness for what appeared to be short while of time before he was ripping his way out the the cocoon like shell that he was in. Once freed he stood, his Sharingan blazing as he looked around for the fight only to see several other Ninja standing and looking around not in fear, but in relief. He took a moment to concentrate and expand his sensory. He couldn't find Madara, the Edo Kages, or even Obito.

He did how locate Naruto, and to his surprise Sasuke. He didn't recall seeing him before the Tsukiyomi took effect, but he quickly assumed the Susanoo he had seen was the young Uchiha. He sighed, realizing hebwas going to have to come face to face with the Uchiha he had killed. "Here goes." Izuna muttered as his Kamui opened, pulling him away silently.

Naruto, Sasuke were accompanied by Kakashi amd Sakura when Izuna came out of thin air, instinctively his Sharingan still active. Kakashi and Sakura weren't aware of Izuna's actions and immediately went into defense mode slightly did the same, although in his weakened state he couldn't even use Sharingan. Naruto however liftwd an arm to wave at Izuna, a idiotic smile across his features.

Izuna paid no mind to Kakashi or the pink haired one, instead his eyes fell upon Naruto and Sasuke. Both were beaten and bruised, barely standing and each missing an arm. What exactly happened? How long was Izuna really trapped?  
Izuna gave a half wave to Naruto, his questions would have to wait. He needed to clear the air.

"Sasuke. Back there, what I did."

"Where did you get those eyes?"

"Oh, I healed him!" Naruto blurted out as he ran to Izuna's side, throwing his only arm around him.

"He's an enemy!" The three yelled out in unison. The word caused Izuna to flinch slightly.

"I was, yes. I apologize for what I did, Sasuke. I was misguided. Surely you know what that is like."

"Yeah. I do. You know what, don't worry about it. Just don't step out of line again."

"Oh lighten up, Sasuke! Izuna nearly died fighting off Madara to save me!"

The three gave a surprised looking, Kakashi especially. He took a step forward, looking Izuna up and down.  
"Where will you go now? You've been given another chance at life. I'm sure we can see about you living in the village."

Izuna contemplated, a smile faintly on his lips as he looked up to the others. "I appreciate it. I definitely don't deserve your kindness."

Naruto cheered and patted Izuna's back before running back over to Sasuke and Sakura going on about dying from lack of Ramen.

With the world safe, everyone made their ways to their own respected villages to bury and pay respects to their dead. Izuna joined team 7 in Konoha and even though he didn't know the deceased he paid his respects and assisted in the rebuild of the village. Shortly after a council meeting was held and Sasuke was absolved of his crimes and accepted back as a Shinobi with open arms thanks to his assistance against Kaguya. They then granted Izuna citizenship under the terms that he check in with the current Hokage, Kakashi, on a weekly basis as they fairly didn't trust the younger brother of Madara.

As time went on Sasuke and Izuna developed a friendship and eventually Sasuke decided to go out and see the world through new eyes. He asked Izuna to accompany him so they could train each other, believing they were the only surviving Uchiha. They both set out, searching and taking out any remaining Zetsu they could find. Teaching each other Jutsu and training together. Two years had flown by before they found themselves investigating a report of unknown beings taking out a small village.

They were described like nothing they had ever encountered. Two children, one that could transform, and the other; a female with horrifying strength.

Izuna was essentially being bait as he entered the deserted village Center looking around while Sasuke hung back, watching the outskirts. The village had been deserted. Not even lifeless bodies remained. It didn't look like a fight had occured, more like every one up and left. Izuna stood in a four way intersection. In a shop just to the left of Izuna, a young male stepped out into the road. He had dark skin, and silverish hair. His green eyes deadlocked on Izuna, and a grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Finally we found you." He exclaimed.

Izuna turned to meet his gaze, he couldn't sense any threat from the kid but that didn't mean ge shouldn't expect the worse. The Uchiha readied himself for a pending attack, staging his Kamui, making Izuna temporarily intangible. "What do you mean, 'we found you'? Are you not alone?" Izuna questioned, and as if on que Sasuke broke through the wall of a building behind Izuna, causing him to aoin around to see what had happened. Rubble collapsed onto the Uchiha as he got to his feet, clutching his stomach. "Watch out, Izuna.." He choked out.

Izuna quickly spun on his heels, his eyes widened as he was greeted with the boy already face to face with him. His small fist pulled, ready to impact his face. Izuna was ready for just this. His intangiblility allowed the silver haired boy to phase through him with ease and once he went through, Izuna grabbed a handful of the kids hair, pulling against his momentum to swing him up and spam him powerfully into the ground, using his body to make a crater.

By this time, Sasuke had joined Izuna at his side, his Rinne-sharingan combo scanning the area. "Be ready. The other one is a female. She hits harder than Sakura."

"Her name is Lemora." The silver haired kid responded as he got out to his feet without so much as a scratch. He dusted himself off, the same smirk stretched across his face. "And my name is Tetsu. I sure hope you can do better than that. Izuna."

At the finish, Tetsu vanished. Izuna's eyes weren't able to track his speed. He was only able to bring his arms up to make an "X" over his face as the blur of Tetsu reformed in front of him, an unknown power held in the palm of his hand, aimed for Izuna.

Sasuke however had easily tracked his movements and with the power of his Rinne-sharingan teleported to Tetsu's right side just as he re-appeared, blasting him in the face with a Phoenix Flower Jutsu only seconds before he was able to successfully attack Izuna. Sasuke wasn't done, in that time; the one known as Lemora had rushed Izuna from behind. Sasuke utilized his Susanoo to extend its skeletal fist out, slamming her from above into the ground.

Izuna looked in awe at Tetsu, who was recovering several feet away and then turning to see Lemora trapped under Sasuke's Susanoo.

"I think they see you as the weaker one, Izuna. They seemed to be focusing fon you."

"He knew my name, I've never in my life met him." Izuna proclaimed.

"Don't worry about that now. Lets just end this."

Izuna nodded, his Mangekyo spun to life as he readied himself once more. Without his Mangekyo, Izuna didn't stand a chance in tracking Tetsu's speed. Whatever he was. He was quick. The area Tetsu had crashedinto suddenly erupted into golden energy and electricity before a shockwave boomed and the male came soaring right at Izuna.

He threw a left hook at the Uchiha, which Izuna easily side stepped, countering with a right jab. Tetsu landed after the strike, coming back with a right jab. Izuna used his left arm the block the punch, but didn't expect his strength. Even though he blocked the sheer force sent Izuna airborne, tearing through buildings as if they weren't there.

Sasuke couldn't intervene this time, the female he had been holding down was keeping the young Uchiha on his toes. She didn't appear to have any powers, aside fromgodlike strength that kept Sasuke at bay. If she was strong enough to lift Susanoos arm with ease, Sasuke wasn't ready to take a hit from her.

Izuna was pulling himself from a large redwood trunk, his mind blurry and dazed. How could someone have so much strength. He was skeptical if it was even the same person, with his hair being bright yellow and his eyes were now crystal blue. His questions would have to wait, Tetsu was already on the male, his fist thrown forward for another devastating punch. Izuna reacted quickly, his Kamui swiftly sucking him away, bringing him back above Tetsu.

Izuna had his left leg back, cocked as he thrown it down for Tetsu's apparently unsuspecting head. As if Tetsu had planned it exactly that way, he spun mid air. His hands brought together at the base of the palms. A ball of blue light, the size of a head formed in the center. "KAMEHAMEH!" Tetsu called out as the balled shot out, the blast hit Izuna; propelling him through the air several miles above the ground before dissipating.

Izuna traveled upward still, unconscious from the unfamiliar attack before reaching gravities limit and started his descent for the Earth.

Sasuke had witnessed the entire thing, but wasn't far to out of range to teleport to Izuna's aid. The distraction gave Lemora the perfect opening to get close to Sasuke, as he had been retreating since the start. She rushed into reach, cocking back her powerful fist and hurled forward. Sasuke's Susanoo acted as a shield. Coming up over his form, but to no avail as Lemora's fist tore through like a knife and her fist connected with Sasuke's face, sending him careening back into the Village center.

As Izuna plummeted for the ground at terminal velocity, Tetsu took flight to intercept the Uchiha. He didn't finish the male off. Instead, he got Izuna and they both slowly lowered into the village where he released Izuna gently onto the ground next to Sasuke. Lemora joined them shortly after.

The two waited as both Sasuke and Izuna came to, each giving confused looks at each other as they realized they weren't dead. Their eyes quickly drifted to the ones responsible. The two that clearly had them outmatched.

Tetsu and Lemora. Tetsu was the first to notice them awake and stepped forward. "Glad to see you're finally up. Sorry about all of that, really."

Lemora stepped to his side. She wasn't as pleasant, or talkative as she looked down at the Uchihas. "We had to test you before we asked what we came to this awful dimension to ask."

The two grew rather annoyed, Sasuke was thinking of a way to strike and flee to regroup, where as Izuna wanted questions answered.  
"Test us for what? What do you mean you came to this dimension. Where are you from?"

Tetsu smirked, his green eyes gleaming.  
"I'm forming a team, of the strongest beings from separate dimensions and I want you two. What do you say?"

"So you beat us around with ease, and then ask us to join some team?" Sasuke spat back.

"Look, I know. But we had to see if you two were as powerful as our intel said. And you are. We aren't your enemies, though. Honest." Tetsu explained, being as sincere as possible. "There will eventually be people more powerful than us threatening your dimension, or other ones. And you two won't be able to stop them. Not even your planet as a whole could. But with the team I'm assembling. We all could."

"I'm in." Izuna had been considering everything from the beginning. Tetsu was right. If they wanted to kill he and Sasuke. They would have. "Come on, Sasuke. Who knows what we could learn. The power we could gain."

"The worlds and universes you'll explore." Lemora chimed in.

He thought on it before sighing. "I'll check it out. If I don't like it, I'm out."

"Absolutely! We will leave immediately." Tetsu exclaimed as he pulled out a foreign device.

"Where exactly are we going?" Izuna questioned as he stood and helped Sasuke up.

"Neo city to meet the others. We have to interdimensional jump. So get close."

Sasuke and Izuna exchanged worried looks. For all they knew, whatever was about to come next would kill them indefinitely. Curiosity however drove the two. They moved in closer to Lemora and Tetsu as the silver haired make brought the device to his face.

"We're ready, Mars. Bring us home." Tetsu spoke to the object before returning it into a pocket. Seconds after, a six foot radius around the group illuminated, blocking out everything around them. It remained that way for only moments before dimming away. The surrounding area had changed in that time. No longer were they in the center of a village with trees surrounding.

They now stood in a room, with odd lights and devices everywhere. They stood atop a platform, a stange white haired male stood behind a long table with several buttons and switches. Once he laid his empty red eyes on his friends and Izuna and Sasuke, he brought his hands together before his face, interlacing his fingers as a sick grin formed. "Brilliant..." The male muttered.

"Thanks, Mars! That was the fastest we've ever jumped! Sasuke, Izuna." Tetsu looked at the two and the back to the one he called Mars. "This is Mars. He's a scientist of sorts. He created this machine that let us travel to your world.

Izuna and Sasuke stepped forward together, Izuna on Tetsu right and Sasuke on the left. They duo looked around, taking in all of the scenery. Their Sharingan illuminated in the dimly lit area. Mars was utterly fixated on Izuna's eyes. "Hello, Mars." Izuna Nodded. He immediately got an uneasy feeling from him.

Sasuke simply nodded before facing Tetsu. "Where are we to meet the others? You said this was a group."

Tetsu laughed and moved towards a door directly ahead. "Follow me. Most should be at the bar around this time." Tetsu gripped the handle and twisted, swinging door open before gesturing for the Uchiha's to proceed. Sasuke led as Izuna trailed behind. His eyes held on Mars who held his stare until Izuna exited. Lemora didn't follow, but rather closed the door behind them.

As they traveled through a hallway into an open area with a two individuals seated at a round table, laughing and drinking.

"Guys!" Tetsu called out, lifting his arms into the air. "They agreed to join us!"  
The two cheered and raised their glasses, the liquid within sloshing and pouring in their drunken states.

Izuna studiedeach individual closely, Sasuke seemingly did the same.

"Sasuke, Izuna. This is Ringo, and Sai. You already met Mars and Lemora." Tetsu exclaimed witha large smile. "Do you guys drink? Lets all get to know each other! And what better way than with alcohol!" Tetsu took off, retrieving two more bottles and more glasses.

Izuna looked to Sasuke, who glanced to meet his sight. In their time traveling they gor to the point where they could communicate through expression alone and they both silently agreed to sit through and see what this was exactly.

As the five became more acquainted, Sasuke and Izuna grew more comfortable as the drinks went down. The group talked, shared stories, and laughed together. Something Sasuke and Izuna were strangers to, but this all seemed okay.

Hours went by, Sai and Ringo had since passed out at the table while Tetsu, Izuna and Sasuke moved to the bar to continue their drinking. Lemora had finally come out, with different drinks in hand. Her attitude was more open since the first time they met, but neither Sasuke nor Izuna questioned it in their states and took her offers of alcohol happily. Tetsu was slipping into a drunken sleep, and Sasuke had since been engulfed in the attention of Lemora. The two were flirting in their drunken states and befoee Izuna knew what was going on, Sasuke and their new friend Lemora were stumblimg against each other on the wall, exchanging kisses.

Izuna chuckled as he took another swig of his drink, diverting his gaze as the two stumbled away into an unknown room. With Ringo and Sai deeply asleep, and Tetsu nearly there. Izuna was alone to finish the oddly delicious drink Lemora had gave him.

He sucked down the liquid and placed his glass on the table. His intention was to find a place to lie down, but as attempted to stand. His body became numb, and the room warped around him as it took everything he had to keep from passing out. "What.. Did I.. Drink..."

From behind Izuna, a familiar sick laugh cut the silence as a pair of cold hands grabbed his forehead and chin, craning his head back to expose his neck. Izuna felt the cold touch of a steel blade to his throat. In his drugged state Izuna could do nothing, he couldn't even feel his limbs.

"What is ingesting in your body is a cocktail of my design. I use it on my subjects to cause paralysis to make experimentimg easier." Mars whispered into Izuna's ear.

"No.. Sasuke.. Him, too.." Izuna struggled faintly.

"Tsk tsk. Sasuke isn't who I want, Lemora took a liking to him so he's off limits. But you.. Those eyes, oh yes. No one has staked claim on you, so you're mine." Mars chuckled, dragging his tongue across Izuna's cheek. "It was good meeting you, Izuna. Rest well." Mars whispered again before sliding his blade across Izuna's throat, separating the skin and letting the thick crimson fluid drain from his body.

Izuna choked and gurgled on his own blood as his life faded away, and his eyes drifted shut. The last thing he seen was was Tetsu's sorrowful face looking back at him as he died.


End file.
